sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/22 May 2016
02:02 oh andre did you see 02:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uw4-bZkxyKQ 02:03 AAAAAAA BABYS JUMPSC AR E 02:04 or maybe the fact that it's freeroam 02:04 O 02:05 OR WHY IS IT UNDERGROUND 02:05 * DaniSkies -ify 02:06 hooo boy 02:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNwcDe7IhNA 02:06 also this 02:06 yes the rainbow is part of fnaf world dont ask 02:08 meanwhile everyone is kinsa like 02:08 ???? oh 02:38 Hello 02:42 hi OD 02:42 o 02:47 done got snubbed 02:47 sobs 02:48 NO BUT OH MY GOD THAT TRAILER STILL FUCKIN ME UP 02:48 >Treble in Tokyo (SV) 02:48 ;w; i've made it better once again because i can't stop organizing ;w;w;w; 02:50 http://puu.sh/p0zrT/1774fb7bd8.jpg draw the squad 02:53 i love how i have like these huge ideas and plans and shit and whatever and then I just 02:53 "ok. trevor. this or that." 02:57 and the im just like 02:57 "ok im gonna go draw my robot boyfriend" 03:00 i want to go to the aquarium for absolutely no reason like this morning i said to myself that i want to go to the aquarium because i mean im locked in a house 03:01 maybe u a hoe for ODD 03:01 ,,,maybe i'm just coral because i mean 03:01 i wrote an entire episode where coral just hung out with her fish in her room 03:01 coral x odd conspiracy theory 03:01 hi steven 03:03 i legit 03:03 >http://stevenuniverse-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Missions_(Skies-Verse) 03:03 ah yes 03:03 please excuse the fact that it's OF 03:18 >https://www.instagram.com/p/BFsa_bzPok0/ 03:18 tru life 03:19 aaaa so pretty ;w; 03:19 if u ever looked at my nails youd probably hate me 03:20 considering went through prom and madelyn popped off all the fake nails i spent two hours on 03:20 she bites her nails terribly 03:20 i constantly file it for her though 03:21 i never clean under my nails 03:21 there's always dirt under them and theyre only clean after i shower 03:23 ,,,fuck it i want to eat my lasagna, i have skype on my ipad with me 03:23 http://puu.sh/p0B4A/491e42c738.png when someone givin u shit 03:32 (munch) 03:32 hi qwerty 03:35 Hiya sry I was out all day. :P 03:36 its ok! 03:38 (btw love rm's new artwork :) 03:38 thanks! ;w; 03:48 i want to do more to the skies-verse page but i don't know what more there is that i can do 03:51 robots are a bitch to draw wow 03:51 hi simu 03:51 hi 03:53 http://puu.sh/p0Cud/751535c535.jpg hoo boy 03:53 only 03:53 7 hours to go 03:54 rip 03:55 i have to take my time dammit hes my robo boyfriend 03:57 hoOO LINEART IS GONNA BE MY DEATH 04:00 i'm totally not making another divider 04:02 http://puu.sh/p0CWl/b252681eff.jpg 04:02 > 04:02 nope not at all 04:02 estrada voice there he is 04:04 >http://puu.sh/p0D0j.jpg 04:04 it barely shows up no fucks given 04:05 >Skies-ReVerse (Dani) 04:05 Dani pls 04:10 i told julia abt the fnaf au 04:10 and shes like 04:10 AM Mousen Saieff: hte vicious cycle AM julia: SO SCARY 04:23 Hillo 04:58 meanwhile im just waiting for grace or topazriel to join chat so i can have a nice long staff-to-user talk in PM 04:58 I thought they where here yesterday after/night? 04:58 were* 04:59 I went to bed at midnight, but I was AFK. Topazriel joined for a little bit of time but then left. 05:00 I'm just working on the FNaF AU while waiting. 05:03 Cool. I'm practicing music 05:03 What do you play again? 05:05 Lots of things, Clarinet Bb and Eb, Bass Clarinet, Tenor Sax, and Oboe 05:05 Wow. 05:05 I remember I used to be in band. 05:05 I played trumpet. There was another kid in my trumpet section though, but he'd always harass me. 05:06 So I kind of gave up, quit band, and reported him. 05:06 I'm sorry to hear that. 05:06 *Read 05:06 It's fine. 05:06 He's still an asshole, unfortunately. 05:06 Oh... 05:07 I'm only in it because of the trips we take. 05:07 That and becoming a drum major. 05:07 Nice. 05:08 and I have to practice for state. The songs are hard as shit 05:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPAdZWbhKsk 05:08 ex 1 05:08 Hoo boy. 05:09 I wish you the best of luck playing. 05:12 Thanks 05:16 Don't tell them lies, chathacks. 05:16 I am not away. 05:20 om 05:26 Luckily since FNaF is robots, I can just trace 90% of the sketches because sameface robots are sameface. 05:36 true 05:38 MSD's hair from straight on is a bitch to draw though. : < 05:39 is it because of le floof? 05:40 Just the way it looks from head on, yea. 05:40 Like if someone used a curling iron on a christmas tree. 05:40 http://puu.sh/p1eTN/9debba5880.jpg 05:44 that doesn't sound like it would go well for the tree 05:44 and that puush looks good 05:44 R.I.P tree. 05:55 Hi Peri, Stevidot. 06:00 Oh Grace. 06:00 I need to speak with you in PM. 06:00 o ok. 06:02 test 06:04 B- 06:05 damn 06:06 test3 06:09 tes2 06:09 C# 06:09 lag. 06:17 Thread:47881 @EVERYONE IN CHAT 06:20 Just going to get this out of the way now 06:20 Which ones are and are not approved? 06:21 eh, the only ones I cared about getting approved is snowflake. 06:21 flor too I guess for that other rp 06:21 well you guys gonta add ur rp characters tot he category anyways 06:21 me and livi have so much shit to do whoo boy 06:21 and I would put both under review, but they are still being worked on. 06:22 Like all of my character pages need to be updated. I am lazy af. 06:22 but this is only for RP CHARACTERS 06:22 if theyre characters for fanons only then they dont need approval 06:22 * Raelcontor looks at my diamonds 06:22 approved 06:22 * Raelcontor is shot 06:22 Ehh, snowflake and flor are for both, sooo ehh. 06:23 I meant idk instead of ehh. o-o 06:23 if theyre for both like my diamonds then they need approval 06:23 ah. 06:24 soo they still need approval if they are for both, correct? 06:24 I am asking so much questions today rip 08:55 Hey! 08:56 Sorry. Went to a purity commitment on friday, then camping over the weekend. I love camping. Then I come back, and like, wow. Developemnt. I feel like i missed the season finale of the wikia show. What'd I miss? 08:56 nothing much. 08:56 ^ 08:56 admin vote, new rules, redrew the diamonds 08:57 where's the bot? 08:57 FUCK 08:57 exactly 08:57 Yea, thats more than what happens every other week 08:57 Admin elections are epic. 08:57 I take it SIMU and Rael are tossing their hats in the ring? 08:58 Um... so then who will be content mods? 08:59 /shrug 08:59 the ones who lose the elections? 08:59 No one 08:59 Idk 08:59 We elect more. Cuz we need content mods 09:00 Especially since at this point the primary thing they would do involves character modding. Which now dictates everythign else. 09:03 the other two that lose the vote stay in their position 09:03 hi zen 09:06 But we would need to have at least one content mod 09:09 then we'd run a vote 09:09 not immediately but 09:10 I nominate BKfootball. 09:10 ok well we're not doing it yet lol 09:10 And agunachopace 09:10 not doin it yet 09:10 There. Now we filled in all the necessary slots. 09:11 Assuming rael gets upgraded 09:11 If someone else does, others will need to be nominated 09:11 which is quite an assumption to make 09:11 * Aptos counts votes and notices rael has a vast majority 09:12 thats what happened on OF too 09:12 Also, want to see something laughable? Blue Amber (ISS) 09:13 looks at msd 09:13 http://puu.sh/p1nZq/16a4a0c070.jpg 09:14 I count 4 09:14 Blue amber is plus ten. 09:14 he technically has 11 09:14 >w>;; 09:14 shit 09:15 oh whatever diamonds are diamonds 09:15 and it's all within the same theme 09:16 MSD? 09:16 No, those are sub powers. Its like saying "i control water", and then saying "i can make a tower out of water" are different powers. They aren't really 09:17 Not to mention dark matter manipulation has literally no specifcation. They can do anything with dark matter. Anything. 09:19 i mean 09:19 i guess 09:20 Definitely 09:20 Well, i suppose if they didn't have the overarching ability they would be separate 09:21 Like, only being able to make constructs of light, and not being able to create it. But photokinesis is sorta all encompassign 09:22 yeah 09:22 brb mom is home 09:22 Oh well 09:30 wb aptos 09:30 hi hamilmeme 09:31 helo 09:49 back 09:54 Hmmm. Do you think Dahllite is too specific to be useful? His only abilities involve weakening diamonds, and his weapon is extremely close range. He isn't going to be used for a while, but just opinion wise 09:56 i mean that's a very, very specific ability. 09:56 it makes you think why the diamonds would ever allow a gem to have that ability. 09:57 It was a CG made gem 09:58 Thats why MM captured them. Then kept him in the basement. Poofed. So no one would discover him and use him to kill. Or be killed. Or be used as shards to partially weaken diamonds 09:58 ah, i see 09:59 if the cg made it, then i can see why they'd have that ability. however, i will admit, the power itself seems a bit... obscure? if that makes sense 09:59 my suggestion would be: 10:00 don't have an ability that can just weaken them. give them abilities that would be considered the diamonds' weakness. 10:00 MRD for example, give dahllite hydrokinesis 10:01 I see. 10:01 Would that be "adaptable elemental kinesis", or constantly have all those powers? 10:01 probably the former 10:02 having all of those is OP as shit lol 10:02 Exactly 10:02 So would there be a limit to how many weaknesses he can handle? Or would he be able to stroll up to a meeting of all nine and go "I CAN DO EVERYTHING" 10:03 probbaably a limit 10:03 i mean 10:03 not including ancestral forms i'd assume 10:03 like oml no 10:04 maybe: 10:04 Well, i think ancestral would count as like three normal diamonds 10:04 -dahl can handle 3 normal diamonds and 1 ancestral 10:04 and by handle i dont mean poof 10:04 At the same time or equivalently? 10:04 i mean beat up pretty bad 10:04 equivalently 10:04 lMAO 10:04 JUST LIKE THE PROPHET BD YD AND WD VS DAHL 10:05 YES 10:05 ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN 10:05 Dahl: inhales 10:05 SoDG: throws the moon at dahl 10:05 pd: fuck 10:05 Dahl throw sun at moon 10:05 MSD and WD being like "THATS MY JOB" 10:06 and then the prophet gets triggered 10:06 Should I just list the ability and then go down a long list of diamonds and his adapted ability? 10:06 lol dahl doesnt even need gem abilities to tear the authority apart 10:06 Lol, so true 10:06 he just needs to walk in on a meeting and say 10:06 "Long live the prophet also MRD your hair is stupid" 10:07 YES 10:07 and then smile while they all start strangling each other 10:07 Sounds like something i would have dahllite do 10:09 msd like sleeping and dahllite just sneaks in and whispers 10:09 "sodg is better" 10:09 MSD wakes up immediately 10:09 Immediately? 10:09 immediately 10:10 No rest for the MSD 10:10 nyoom 10:10 * Aptos sets up ten recorders that play "SoDG is better" all around MSD palace 10:10 what even is happening 10:11 Dahllite. 10:11 whos that 10:11 My new gem: They get abiltiies specifically to counter diamonds. They also get intuitive understandings on what annoys them. 10:11 o 10:12 Yup. It works with my collection of Apatite gems that are designed to counter other gems/abilities 10:12 mrd wakes up to dahllite straightening his hair 10:12 and then murder 10:12 murder? 10:12 murder' 10:13 Wow. 10:14 dahllite takes a magnifying glass and reflects the sun into sodgs face 10:14 dahl: you see this? 10:14 dahl: this kicked your ass 10:14 sodg: i cant see anything 10:14 Dahl: Exactly 10:14 and then ODD is stone cold regardless of what dahl does 10:14 starts braiding his hair? 10:14 nothing 10:15 being rude? nothin 10:15 Dahl snaps fingers and all the drugs start dissapearing 10:16 ODD just sheds a single manly tear 10:16 Dahl: I'll come back to finish this. After I bang my head in a wall. For a millenia. 10:17 odd: bye bitch 10:18 Dahl: "(mumble mumble) stupid apathy (mumble mumble)." Goes to MSD and moves every room in the palace to make it assymetrical 10:18 dahl just looking at msd like 10:19 dahl: you hair 10:19 msd: what about it 10:19 dahl: theres a stray hair 10:19 msd: flips shit 10:19 * Aptos records the ways to minorly annoy them all. 10:20 they wouldnt last at all in an rp together 10:20 Hillo 10:20 hi peri, and andre 10:20 my god old fanon look what they did 10:20 http://imgur.com/rqNaCD6 10:21 i forgot gizoogle exists 10:21 brb installing it and reading AA 10:22 (just an FYI,I replied to soulwarriorsexpert using Celestine)-Dunno if she's been approved. 10:22 "‎This be a gangbangin' finger-lickin' disclaimer: None of dis is set up in stone outside of Raelniverse. No Muthafucka has ta follow dis canon yo, but as far as Trevor is concerned, itz canon ta his muthafuckin ass." 10:22 it's happening 10:22 (anyway.....QUESTION!) 10:22 yes peri? 10:22 I need to see what it does to my template. :0 10:23 "Back up in tha day, eons ago, there was nothing. But dat shiznit was bound ta chizzle." 10:23 im already cryin 10:23 With tha creation of tha universe, there was tha creation of our creator. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. They had no name yo, but we all called dem Rainbow Diamond. 10:23 We gotta give props ta dem fo' what tha fuck they have given us; game, a hood ta booty-call home. 10:23 (How do we know if our characters been approved? 10:24 Hi Steven 10:24 Hi 10:24 "Yo ass don't deserve ta be here.' 10:24 ‎This be a gangbangin' finger-lickin' disclaimer: None of dis is set up in stone outside of GraceVerse. No Muthafucka has ta follow dis canon yo, but as far as Grace is concerned, itz canon ta her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So you gonna be fine fo' realz. Also, do not edit her pages, unless she allows you to. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch do not like it if you edit without her permission. " 10:24 10:24 look at their page and see if it's in the approved characters category 10:24 One God had decided ta rule up in fire, a land where mah playas was ta be equal except fo' his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude ruled side by side wit a cold-ass lil comhorny Goddess, n' together tha two formed a authoritatizzle posse fo' red n' pink gems wit comboner n' fire up in they hearts fo' suttin' pimped outer. 10:24 Another God was much mo' reclusive, his spirit engulfed up in a void black state yo. Dude believed straight fuckin up in crew traditions n' tha caste system dat left nuff Pearls all up in tha bottom. 10:25 ???: Yo ass is goin ta join yo' Diamondz court n' tell our asses what tha fuck Dat punk weak to. 10:25 Rainbow Moonstone: No! I aint breakin dat loyalty! 10:25 it's gonna be one of those days 10:25 Da pink gem smiled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch was jumpin n' nervously looked all up in tha brown gem, hesitatin fo' a moment. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch stopped fo' a moment, n' tha brown gem looked at her, nervous. "What tha fuck iz wrong, Rose Opal," she asked. 10:25 Rainbow Moonstone: I be here ta join tha Argentum Court of De Beers Millennium Star Diamond. 10:26 Rose Opal looked around, n' then looked all up in tha brown gem. "Nothing, Smoky Quartz. Letz just go," her big-ass booty holla'd straight-up doggystyle. \ 10:26 Muthafucka of Pearl: Yo ass aint straight-up supposed ta be here n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do. We closed fo' tha day, our phat asses don't wanna upset Him-- 10:26 muthafucka of pearl 10:26 big-ass booty holla'd straight-up doggystyle 10:26 "Muthafucka of Pearl covers her grill." 10:27 Millennium Star: Go home. We closed. 10:27 Muthafucka of Pearl: Biatch wants ta join our court, mah Diamond. 10:27 Dude don't respond. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Rainbow Moonstone grows nervous. 10:28 msds dialogue is now the best thing ever 10:30 Uh,. 10:32 What's goin on in here? 10:32 grizoogle. 10:33 Millennium Star: And what tha fuck is you bustin up in here? Rainbow Moonstone looks up at him, uncoverin her grill n' takin a step back. Rainbow Moonstone: M-Muthafucka of Pearl n' Aq-- 10:33 oh fuck u copy paste 10:33 i'm so confused but im also laughing 10:33 Millennium Star: Don't put tha blame on mah loyal court members, unlike a simple inductee like fuckin yo ass. Yo ass was pimped up ta do what, Rainbow Moonstone? 10:33 it is happening. you can't find where hahahhah 10:33 msd s making everything funnier 10:34 Millennium Star: Pryin eyes aint gonna git you far tha fuck into dis court. Do yo thugged-out ass KNOW me son? 10:34 Raelcontor, you swore 6 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 10:34 what the hell this is hilarious but im so confused 10:34 O LMAO 10:34 wow rude 10:34 chill, bot. 10:34 Yeah. 10:34 Rose Opal seemed ta cry, as dat freaky freaky biatch hit her playa, n' dat freaky freaky biatch hit her wit enough force dat when Smoky Quartz flew back, da hoe broke a cold-ass lil chair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. 10:34 look ayt that last sentence. 10:34 and 10:34 just...look. 10:34 *what 10:34 Rainbow Moonstonez handz is bobbin a funky-a** bit. 10:34 um keyboard a neptune dilemma is over dont advertise it 10:34 there was no sentence there on the fanon. 10:34 im sobbign 10:34 "I'm just gonna-" 10:35 * Periandlapis007 slowly backs away* 10:35 Rainbow Moonstone: I be sorry as a muthaf**ka bout dat bulls**t. 10:35 Millennium Star: Answer mah dirty a**. 10:35 this is the ebst thing ever 10:35 time to create the bot. :0 10:36 Time to create Peribot or Lapibot I havn't decided the name. 10:36 what bot 10:36 I am creating one for my shipping wiki. 10:36 o 10:36 I need to test her once I create her. o 10:36 Idk where tho 10:37 also best password: make your password the exact same as your username 10:37 the best password is password tho 10:38 I remember having a username where my name was "my password is password" or something, and I think it was that, or username lmao 10:38 deception. :> 10:39 the best username is username 10:39 best password and username: 10:39 Username: password 10:39 password: username 10:39 omg 10:39 that would confuse everyone. 10:42 Everyone! 10:42 Steven Floats is out. 10:42 time to make my password my username so no one can hack me. wait I said that outloud 10:42 On dailymotion I mean 10:43 Who wants a link? 10:43 odrey, pm. :0 10:43 ok 10:43 i want a link 10:48 in pm ples 10:51 I want a link. 10:52 Also, I finished his adapted abilities for SoDG and ODD. It is so hard to counter all the additional abiltiies that were added. They fit the diamonds so well, but sk hard to counter... 10:54 does dahllite have a page yet? 10:54 Not yet. 10:54 nooooo 10:54 Id have to submit it to regi to make it. Cuz i cant make pages 10:55 And I already gave them like ten other pages to make.... 10:55 ...i can make pages 10:55 :y 10:55 You can?....duh..... 10:55 why cant you make pages 10:55 I just copied and pasted mine, but my original...idk who I copy and pasted then edited mine. 10:55 Because idk how to infobox or do the lines or the table of contents 10:56 just copy and paste some page, and edit it I guess? idk 10:56 Idk either. 10:56 the table of contents is automatic 10:56 it's cool bruh, i'll make dahl's page. 10:56 just pm me and i can slap the info int 10:56 in* 10:57 *waits for dani to come in chat* 10:58 rip aptos 11:00 I back 11:00 I just did a shot 11:00 as in alcohol? 11:00 yep 11:01 Isn't that illegal 11:01 yeah 11:01 It was legit half of a shot 11:01 So you just announced you did something illegal to the internet which is going to be logged. 11:01 and it was my mom who gave it to me 11:02 and yep 11:02 as if someone on chat is going to go out of the way and call 911 about it 11:02 *their 11:02 Okay but that doesn't make it okay that it was done in the first place. 11:03 Well I already did it so there is really no going back. 11:04 That logic can be applied to murdering someone. 11:04 no it cant 11:04 different degrees 11:04 I meant the logic that "I already did it so it's too late to take back." 11:04 also different countries have different drinking restrictions 11:04 so do different states 11:05 and there's no immediate proof that he did something illegal 11:05 ....He literally just said he broke the law. 11:05 I could be lying to seem cool for example 11:06 Right, I forgot underage drinking and breaking the law was cool. 11:06 I better get with the times. 11:06 people have different opinions of that. 11:07 >opinions 11:07 Ah, yes, well. If one is to drink at an illegal age I guess it's not my place to stop them. 11:07 Go wild. 11:08 Yeah it's really not. 11:08 That was sarcasm because there's a drinking age for health reasons. 11:08 Once again, there is no immediate proof that it was illegal 11:08 Sure, right. Who cares if it was or it wasn't? Not my body or brain I'm potentially harming. 11:09 I mean you can honestly say whatever you want it's not going to effect me. 11:09 And it was a joke. 11:09 jesus 11:09 I will never joke like this again. 11:09 lol 11:11 WB Aptos. 11:11 That was exhausting. How do you make pages all the time? 11:11 WB, and I have to go. 11:11 Cya! 11:11 You sacrifice your soul to The Prophet and then you get hand cramps. 11:11 See you, Grave. 11:11 GRACE* 11:11 How foreshadow-y. 11:11 grace lol 11:11 *grave 11:11 Plus halfway thru my edit someone else edited the page, and my ipad wouldnt copy, so i had to start over. 11:12 : < 11:12 But I already have two diamonds done! 37 abilities to figure out to go 11:13 Lmao. 11:13 Want me to try and help? 11:13 bleh bleh bleh 11:13 Dani hi ;o; 11:13 Maybe for some of the Ancestral diamonds. Cuz those will have three abilties Dahllite gets. And IDK more than one new ability for each of them 11:13 and hi dani 11:14 nyello 11:15 hi dani 11:16 Hmm. How do you counter paradox defiance? Paradox defiance defiance? 11:16 sodg: this sentence is false, 11:16 dahl: yes 11:16 sodg: you little bitch 11:17 Yea, except it would Argyle Pink diamond. Tho Dani doesnt rp with them, right? 11:18 looks @ dani 11:18 * DaniSkies well 11:18 i don't roleplay to begin with 11:18 but i do on occasion if asked kindly 11:18 * DaniSkies finger guns and runs away even faster 11:18 aka if i ask coral to accompany mrd 11:18 i should tho i should tho hahaha 11:19 oh. I guess I should filter it thru that. So I probably dont need to find some sort of counter to paradox countering 11:19 i should bring argyle into an rp i take part in, haha bring out the whips my children 11:19 mrd and apj in the same rp tho 11:20 mrd: glares 11:20 apj: squints 11:20 apj : BLOWS A KISS AND LEANS BACK AND RELAXES 11:20 msd: smothering coral with a pillow 11:20 msd: hes mine bitch 11:20 aptos,i'll add dahllite to the approved characters if that's all fine now 11:22 mrd x msd x coral 11:22 msd and coral hate each other but not mrd 11:22 and mrd is just :3c 11:22 That awkward moment when you realize you were vigilanteing your categorizing 11:22 APTOS OMG 11:23 Dani approved first! 11:23 RIp 11:23 eh whatever it's a thing it happened it's all good yesyes 11:23 I swear im not a categorizing vigilante! 11:23 THOU ART A VILLAIN 11:23 we should probably come up with some rules for roleplay approval though... that way we have guidelines and not personal belief,,, 11:24 Guidelines? 11:24 * DaniSkies finger guns 11:24 * DaniSkies runs a lot faster away 11:25 I thought it was just sorta subjective, so that way you don't offend people if the reason is something like "User frequently uses ability to an OP level", rather than the ability being Op. 11:25 Which is entirely possible. 11:25 * Aptos stares at own characters and scolds their power abuse. 11:25 i of all people would know about OPness :y 11:25 * Raelcontor holds my dads 11:26 * Raelcontor is crushed 11:26 help 11:26 Did you approve that Topazriels characters werent OP.......before they supplied the abilities? 11:27 i trust them 11:27 maybe not w their tav because they have multiple physical weapons like um,,, 11:28 Multiple physical weapons? 11:28 yeah 11:28 "Now you have to wait for your new waifu(?) to go through CHARACTER APPROVAL." 11:28 Me : finger guns at aleigha 11:28 Aleigha : :L 11:28 "Weapon Proficiency: While posessing many weapons, Tavernier Blue takes his time to learn all of them. He is very proficient with weapons, and he can wield them easily. This ability, combined with his Hydrokinesis, makes for a deadly fight." 11:29 So many weapons.... 11:30 chill fam i mean who is this guy i mean what totally not based on any mythological being nope nope nope 11:30 still tho 11:30 i was gonna make zodiac gems at one point 11:30 I dont get the reference 11:31 gilgamesh 11:31 Oh 11:31 i can see that 11:31 i think it was at least 11:31 * Raelcontor looks at The Observatory 11:31 * Raelcontor sighs 11:31 * Raelcontor flops over 11:32 me with the entirety of LoWY tbh 11:33 How do I counter all of CD's abilities simultaneously, as well as having additional aids? 11:33 use pokemon rules 11:33 INVERSE BATTLE GO 11:33 * DaniSkies throws Coral at CD 11:34 LMFAO 11:34 Well, sound is flying. Telekinesis and such is psychic. Electrokinesis is electric. Technopathy is steel 11:35 >Bordeaux Pearl (SV) 11:35 I might use my child in an rp if ever needed, especially at battle rp tho >:3c 11:35 so rock/ground would kick his butt 11:35 True.... 11:35 dance around the arena and run away like a little bitch 11:35 mrd and bp meeting tho 11:35 But what about the telepathy and telekinesis? 11:35 steel/psychic would be weak to fire/bug 11:36 15 minutes 11:36 OR fire/dark 11:36 wait no i messed that up 11:36 bug is good against dark not vie versa 11:36 i want to do an amv but i have 0 tools for that ;; 11:36 1: windows movie maker 11:36 2: rainbow filter 11:36 P!atD - Victorious for UniStuck tho 11:36 3: ur do-- 11:36 YES 11:49 wait shit 11:49 i must leave 11:49 bye byee uvu#// 11:49 * DaniSkies poof 11:51 holy shit sytosis was in here. 11:52 yeah 11:53 aww, I wanted to have a reason to ban him today u.u 11:53 I think he was waitting for regi. 11:53 waiting* 11:54 whatever. 2016 05 22